


The Never Ending Existential Crisis of Kwon Soonyoung

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Doctor Yoon Jeonghan, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Medical Kink, yes he’s a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Doctor appointments are overrated anyway, and Soonyoung will stick by that ‘til the day he dies. Until his doctor becomes Yoon Jeonghan, someone who doesn’t immediately stare at him in disgust upon finding out he has a.... medical... kink.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	The Never Ending Existential Crisis of Kwon Soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this came out of my fucking ass with minimal research
> 
> Uh this is also late as fuck so sorry lol I was watching the vp debate with my sister 
> 
> Originally meant for Wonwoo and Soonyoung but I changed it bc I thought Jeonghan fit it more haha 
> 
> Also the medical kink thing is minimal, I kinda used it as a whole starter so... you’ll understand if you read it 
> 
> Day 7: Medical Play

Soonyoung wished doctor appointments never existed. 

Now, as unrealistic that expectation may be, Soonyoung still believed in it 100 percent. 

But he has a reason for it. Albeit an irrational and stupid one. 

Ever since he went through puberty, discovered porn, and basically figured out how the internet worked as a whole, Soonyoung realized there was something... different, about his preferences. 

And it didn’t fully flesh out until he was older, and much more aware of how much of a blockade in his daily life it would soon become. 

And he honest to god wishes he never had it, wishes that he could just live a normal, human life. He would choose anything else, even a foot fetish. 

Because, he can not get a fucking  _ boner _ every time he walks into the doctor’s office. 

The amount of times Soonyoung has had to change doctors, change locations and where he lived simply because he could not face the embarrassment of walking through those same doors again was too many to count. 

And the doctor’s professionalism doesn’t help either, despite what you may think. The awkward air of- fuck, they saw he has a boner, fuck, they’re ignoring it, fuck, they’re hot- 

Does he have a humiliation kink? 

Oh my god, if that’s the case, Soonyoung’s never going to leave his house again.

“Soonyoung, you need to go to your fucking doctor appointments.” Jihoon berates him for the last time. Soonyoung flushes and then scowls, turning around in his chair to face the wall, avoiding eye contact. 

“Oh my god, I’m friends with a literal child.” Jihoon mutters to himself. 

“Hey-“ 

“It’s true Soonyoung. You won’t go to the doctor appointment  _ I _ scheduled for you.” Jihoon’s voice has risen by now, bordering on actually annoyed instead of the half-joking that was going on earlier. 

“A-Alright alright, I’ll go.” Soonyoung relents. What can he say? He gets guilty easily, and a mad Jihoon was someone Soonyoung definitely couldn’t handle.

“But if I come running out screaming you have to hug me and give me ice cream.” Soonyoung says, dead serious. Jihoon looks at him with dead eyes. 

“Sure.” 

~

After further research, Soonyoung thinks the whole ‘medical kink’ stems from the base of a humiliation kink. And it’s not something he’s the happiest to admit. 

It’s situational. That’s the conclusion he’s made. 

It’s base is the embarrassment of the act, the humiliation of being in a compromising, vulnerable position with a stranger. So, you may not actually be turned on by the whole ‘medical’ thing, but thanks to the situation, it all relates. 

And well, if you have a humiliation kink, then boy does Soonyoung have something for you. 

So, your body’s automatic reaction when coming to the doctors office, may be, one of arousal. 

It’s situational. Situational. 

(Someone should tell Soonyoung that for him, it’s definitely  not situational.)

“Kwon Soonyoung.” A voice sounds, a nurse walking from the hall appearing. 

He smiles, something clearly nervous. God, what if he just kills Jihoon for scheduling this behind his back. 

Soonyoung should be grataeful, honestly. Like begging on his knees grateful because who knows how long he would’ve gone without going to the doctors. It’s like he was intentionally seeking out cancer by avoiding. 

The nurse leads him down a couple halls, right and left turns alike until they approach a white door. She opens it, walking in and setting her clipboard down. 

“Hello there Soonyoung-ssi, I’m Nurse Kim.” She introduces, hand out for shaking. 

“H-hi.” Soonyoung answers back, shaking her hand. She smiles, polite and professional before pulling out some items. 

“So it says here that the last time you had a doctors appointment was.... seven years ago?” She asks, looking up. 

“Oh, y-yeah. When I was in high school.” He clarifies. She nods, writing something down. 

“If you could just come over here so I can get your height and weight.” Nurse Kim leads him to the wall for measuring. When she’s done, she gestures at him to sit down again. 

“Okay, so Kwon Soonyoung, twenty five, 5’10”, 136lbs. You will need to have a few examinations done today for an update of your records: testicular exam, penis exam, and a prostate exam.” She smiles again. How can one be so professional? Soonyoung would rather die in a hole than be in this room. “All of these will be relatively quick, so don’t worry. You’ll be out of here in an hours top.” 

Soonyoung nods shakily, taking in all the information. One thing he knows for sure, he will not be coming out of this appointment alive. 

“Oh! I almost forgot, you’ll also need to have a blood sample taken.” Nurse Kim says, and Soonyoung sighs. Not much he can do but agree.

From there, Nurse Kim does all the standard stuff. Like blood pressure, temperature, the weird eye and ear thing. He goes with it, counting down the literal seconds until he has to dig a hole for himself. 

“Alrighty! Doctor Yoon should be here in a couple minutes to start the exams. Just sit tight.” She says, and then she’s out the door with all her items. 

Soonyoung lets out all the air in his lungs, leaning back and closing his eyes. God, he’s so done for. 

The reason he hasn’t been at the doctors since he was an actual teenager is because he’s a coward. A known trait about him amongst his friends. And Soonyoung doesn’t broadcast that about himself to everyone, but it becomes apparent the more you learn about him. 

He’s going to have to think about dead animals this whole appointment if he can get by without the tiniest hints of an erection. 

And that’s sad. 

A knock startles Soonyoung out of his thoughts, head whipping to the door as someone walks in. 

He suppresses the want to whistle at the man that must be Doctor Yoon because hot  damn Soonyoung’s screwed as fuck.

“Hi there Soonyoung, I’m Doctor Yoon.” The man smiles, hand out for once again another shake on Soonyoung’s part.

“Hi.” Soonyoung manages to get out, eyeing the dude that’s going to be sticking his fingers up his fucking ass. 

He pulls out a stool, sitting on it and grabbing what seems to be his clipboard. 

“So,we’re going to go over basic information. Any recent health problems?” And the questions start. This part was always the easiest, it didn’t require any of that situational embarrassment on his part, and questions are usually easy to answer. 

“Any recent sexual history?” Doctor Yoon looks down at his clipboard, writing something as he asks the question. 

“Oh, um, no. Been busy.” Soonyoung answers, providing little commentary about it. He really needs to get laid. He probably should have before coming here but he has no foresight. 

All Doctor Yoon does is nod, which is why he’s a professional, and marks something off on his clipboard. 

“Okay! Let’s really get started.” He says, putting down his clipboard and starting to grab items for what looks like is going to be the blood sample. That’s fine. Soonyoung can do this. 

Getting everything ready, Doctor Yoon comes up, gesturing to roll up his sleeve so he can disinfect the area he’s going to put the needle in. Soonyoung does, and from there, about a pint of blood is taken from him before a bandaid is on and he’s back to normal. 

“So I’m aware it’s been awhile since your last exam,” Doctor Yoon starts, “but know these are required. Don’t feel embarrassed by anything, there’s no judgement. Just go with the flow, tell me if anything hurts or feels wrong and this should go off without a hitch.” He smiles, enthusiastic for what he’s about to do. 

Soonyoung gulps and nods, sitting up with a straight back in preparation for what he’s going to be told to do. 

“Alright then. We’ll start with the penis exam, then the testicle exam, and lastly the prostate. I’m going to go grab a medical gown for you, ‘kay?” Doctor Yoon asks, gesturing towards the door. 

“‘Kay.” Soonyoung’s voice comes out small and nervous, and Doctor Yoon gives him a concerned glance before leaving. 

Here’s the thing, Doctor Yoon is hot. This appointment would be hell of a lot easier if the doctor wasn’t hot, but he is, and now Soonyoung has to deal with the aftermath. 

Doctor Yoon re enters the room, medical gown in hand. 

“You can change into this, I’ll wait outside until you’re ready.” And then he’s out the door again, before Soonyoung can give an answer. 

Soonyoung sighs, unbuckling the belt of his pants and pulling them down. He stares at the gown in distaste, practically ripping his shirt off of himself. Better to just get this whole situation over with. He pulls the gown over his head and knocks on the door after placing his clothes beside himself on the table. 

Here goes nothing. 

~

“I’m never going back again.” 

“Oh my  _ god _ , was it that bad?” Jihoon asks him in pure disbelief. 

Soonyoung had come out of that doctors office with a flushed face, and hands in front of the very obvious bulge in his pants. 

His experience with Doctor Yoon was... one of a kind, to say the least. 

First of all, as soon as he started inspecting his cock for anything weird, Soonyoung got hard. Doctor Yoon ignored it, but only before it got prevalently obvious. 

He had hesitated a bit, but otherwise went back to what he was doing before starting the testicle exam, which was only slightly more bearable. 

Second of all, he’s just going to die at home instead of doing another prostate exam with someone who had _that_ flexible of fingers. Soonyoung already practically died because of the sound that came out of his mouth when Doctor Yoon finally touched his prostate. Something of his that’s just naturally sensitive. 

And the air of professionalism that man kept the whole time has Soonyoung wanting to just... die. Death seems to be a leading result in this. 

“You can’t just  _ not _ go back. These people are good at what they do.” Jihoon reasons, looking back at the TV. 

Soonyoung and him are on the couch of their apartment, two bros chilling while watching a movie. But Soonyoung’spractically hanging off the other, pouting into Jihoon’s shoulder. 

“I know,” he whines, “but I can’t. I just can’t. I’ll die.” 

“You’re not going to die.” 

“But I will.” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, pushing Soonyoung off of him before going back to normal. Soonyoung continues to pout but otherwise they leave the conversation be. 

~

“You set me up on a  _ blind date _ ?” Soonyoung shrieks in disbelief, getting up and shaking his head. Seungkwan smirks in reaponse, only nodding before looking back down at his phone. 

“Hyung, you really need it. Jihoon-hyung has told me a few things.” Seungkwan smirks. 

Soonyoung turns around, murderous intent in his eyes. 

Some would say they heard the screams of an innocent man that night. Soonyoung would say he deserved it. 

~

Soonyoung sits in his car, staring out the window as he anxiously waits for the time to six-thirty. 

Basically, Seungkwan set him up on a blind date without his permission. First, who even goes on blind dates anymore? Like, what? Second, all he got was a name from the younger. Yoon Jeonghan. Didn’t help much. 

Soonyoung didn’t need to go on a date to get laid, that’s not how that works. He easily could’ve gone out on a weekend, had a one night stand and come out with the same outcome. 

But no, Soonyoung thinks his friends have ulterior motives. Something more along the lines of forcing him to actually have a boyfriend for once, and he isn’t sure whether or not to be mad. 

The clock hits six thirty. Fuck. Well now he has to go in. 

He exits his car, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. Seungkwan dressed him, because he set up the date and made it his repayment. Soonyoung doesn’t care how he actually looks, he’s just going on this to appease his nosy friends. 

Walking through the doors, he states his reservation to the lady getting people in. She smiles and says he’s at table seven. Nodding, he exits that room to walk into the actual restaurant. 

Only to stop dead. 

Yoon... Jeonghan.... Doctor... Yoon.

Fucking hell, Seungkwan. 

No, this time he’s actually going to kill him. How do they even  _ know  _ each other?

Docto- Jeonghan, looks up from the table he’s sitting at, swiping his blonde hair out of his eyes. 

And then proceeds to make eye contact with a shell-shocked Soonyoung. 

Jeonghan laughs in disbelief, and Soonyoung  so glad to know that he finds this funny.

Waving him over, Jeonghan sets down his menu. 

“Soonyoung-ssi, wasn’t expecting to see you again.” Jeonghan says, smiling. 

“Ah. Yeah.” Soonyoung helpfully provides, sitting in his own seat. 

“You know Seungkwan-ssi, I’m assuming?” He asks, looking genuinely curious. 

“Oh, yeah. We went to college together. He’s my dongsaeng.” Soonyoung answers, picking up his own menu to look at. How the hell is he going to get through this? 

“Well that’s good to know.” The conversation strays off awkwardly from there, but Jeonghan hums like Soonyoung isn’t on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

“So, what do you do for a living?” Jeonghan asks when they receive their food, a good half hour later. They had managed some small talk, but it otherwise stayed silent. 

“Oh- I’m a dance teacher and free lance choreographer.” Soonyoung answers, putting down his utensils. 

Jeonghan’s eyes light up, “That’s so cool. Have you choreographed for idol groups?” Soonyoung blushes but nods. 

The conversation evolves from there, going more into Soonyoung’s job and then a little into Jeonghan’s. 

When they finish eating, they manage to exchange numbers and Soonyoung leaves not totally dying inside. 

~

It’s about a week later when accident strikes. 

Soonyoung, drunk as fuck, and high on the praise of his choreography being finalized for a group about to debut, trips down a flight of stairs. 

Not his most proud moment, and it ends up with him being rushed to the ER primarily by Jisoo and Seungcheol but he vaguely remembers seeing Jihoon. 

His level of consciousness fades in and out and he can’t quite remember what happened after he fell, but he does know he’s now in a hospital bed with his worried friends surrounding him. 

When Soonyoung opens his eyes he meets eyes with Jisoo first. 

“Hyung, who let me get that drunk?” He asks first, blearily looking around the room. 

Jisoo lets out a laugh before answering Jihoon, and said man scowls. 

The door opens, and Soonyoung reacts late, only looking over when the door closes. 

“Jeonghan?” Jisoo asks, and then the older is hugging him and Soonyoung is left very much confused. 

“Shua-yah, why do you bring your friends to the emergency room?” He asks cheekily, despite the seriousness (or lack thereof) of the situation. 

“He was on the one who got smashed.” And Jisoo sits back down next to him, gesturing towards Soonyoung who’s now sitting up.

“Jeonghan-ssi?” He asks, and Jihoon gapes before hiding his laughter. 

“Hello again Soonyoung-ssi, what a fun way to see you after our date.” Jeonghan answers, setting down his clipboard and turning towards him. 

“Date?” Jisoo asks next to a flabbergasted Seungcheol. Soonyoung winces but Jeonghan laughs. 

“Yes. Date, Jisoo-ah.” Soonyoung sees in the corner of his eyes Jihoon mouthing ‘Seungkwan’ to Jisoo. 

“So, you fell down a flight of stairs while drunk off your ass Soonyoung-ssi?” Soonyoung gasps, but otherwise resigns himself to a nod. It was true after all. 

“Well, you seem to be fine. No outwardly seen injuries. Your lucky.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Just avoid falling down flights of stairs from now on.” 

“Will do.” 

Jeonghan laughs, and Soonyoung is discharged. 

Soonyoung spends the whole night debating texting him. 

~

“Hyung-“ Soonyoung gasps as Jeonghan attacks his neck, leaving a hickey before his hand travels down to grind into his crotch. 

“Yes?” He asks, not stopping. Soonyoung whines when the older decides to stuff his hand down his pants. 

Jeonghan moves onto the bed in his apartment, and Soonyoung does not fall gracefully. Jeonghan laughs before continuing 

“Do you want to top or bottom?” Jeonghan asks in between sucking, pausing to grab lube. 

“I don’t care.” Soonyoung manages, taking deep breaths. 

“Well that doesn’t really answer the question does it?” But Jeonghan chuckles, pulling Soonyoung’s pants off quite ferociously. 

Once he’s naked from the lower down, Jeonghan grabs his legs and forces them apart, exposing him to the cold air. 

Soonyoung chokes on air, fist coming up for him to bite on. His head falls back when Jeonghan brings a wet finger to his tight rim, circling before entering. 

“A-ah-“ Soonyoung shifts his hips, trying to gain more friction. 

“Stop moving.” Jeonghan says, voice dark and full of intent. Soonyoung doesn’t register it, continuing to move his hips, even more so when Jeonghan enters a second finger. 

But those fingers rip out of him, Jeonghan’s looming figure coming above him as he grips his hips tight. 

“Soonyoung, I said stop moving.” Soonyoung gulps, nodding as Jeonghan returns to fingering him. 

He moans, but restricts his lower body movement when Jeonghan puts three fingers instead of the two from before. 

The process goes on, Soonyoung writhing in pleasure before Jeonghan deeming him ready to fuck. 

It’s been a while, the whole reason he even ended up meeting Jeonghan again because he needed to get laid. 

Jeonghan rips open a condom packaging, living himself up before holding onto Soonyoung hips, entering. 

Soonyoung chokes on his moan, hands coming down to grip Jeonghan’s wrists. Jeonghan waits a couple seconds, smirking, before moving. 

Soonyoung swears he moved a couple feet up the bed because Jeonghan did not hold back in his thrust. 

A punched out moan comes from his mouth, and Soonyoung loses track of time as Jeonghan fucks into him. 

When he comes, Jeonghan ups his power and comes right after, collapsing next to him. 

“So... do you have, like, a medical kink?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for the shitty smut my brain wasn’t working


End file.
